<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Are You? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014748">Who Are You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Concussions, Dubious Science, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt Choi Yeonjun, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Issues, Kinda?, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Stabbing, cant believe i almost forgot that tag, choi yeonjun and min yoongi are brothers, dont look at me im not a doctor, i dont even have a plot yet lmao, i guess, look idek what this is lol, no beta we die like men, this was supposed to be a chatfic but my brain had other plans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun:</p><p>(2:54am)</p><p>hlp</p><p>idk whre I am</p><p>why dos it hurt</p><p>can yu hlp me</p><p>wher m I</p><p>it hrts</p><p>it urts mke it stop</p><p>I wnna sleep</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jimin:</p><p>yeonjun?</p><p>yeonjun are you okay</p><p>???</p><p>I'm gonna call you</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Missed call 2:59am</p><p>Missed call 3:00am</p><p>Missed call 3:01am</p><p> </p><p>yeonjun don't go to sleep<br/> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>discontinued for now T^T</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun &amp; Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM &amp; Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yeonjun:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>(2:54am)</em>
</p><p>hlp</p><p>idk whre I am</p><p>why dos it hurt</p><p>can yu hlp me</p><p>wher m I</p><p>it hrts</p><p>it urts mke it stop</p><p>I wnna sleep</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Jimin:</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>yeonjun?</p>
  <p>yeonjun are you okay</p>
  <p>???</p>
  <p>I'm gonna call you</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Missed call 2:59am</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Missed call 3:00am</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Missed call 3:01am</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>yeonjun don't go to sleep</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Group Chat: the gangggggg</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>(3:05am)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Jimin:</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>okay</p>
  <p>not to freak anyone out</p>
  <p>but</p>
  <p>[image attached]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>can anyone track yeonjun's phone?</p>
</div><p> </p><p><b>Joo</b> <b>n</b> <b>:</b></p><p>wtf jimin</p><p>you can't just tell us not to freak out and then show us that</p><p>tae probably has him on snapchat</p><p>you live with him, why don't you ask him irl</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Jimin:</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>...</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jin:</b>
</p><p>jimin no</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Jimin:</b>
  </p>
  <p>jimin yes</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tae tae:</b>
</p><p>you're already out looking for him aren't you</p><p>your shoes are gone</p><p>how far have you got, I'm leaving now</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Jimin:</b>
  </p>
  <p>I'm just outside the building</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tae tae:</b>
</p><p>I'm loading his location on sc</p><p>he's near the convenience store</p><p>[image attached]</p><p>shit I can't find my keys</p><p>meet you there?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Jimin:</b>
  </p>
  <p>heading there now</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joon:</b>
</p><p>me and jin will head there too</p><p>I'm calling hobi to tell him to wake yoongi up</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The first thing Yeonjun was aware of was an irritating and persistent beeping. With great difficulty, he opened his eyes, his vision immediately being blinded by white walls, white ceiling, white sheets, white everything.</p><p>"...where..." Yeonjun managed to choke out the single syllable before being sent into a fit of coughing, each breath sending a sharp pain through his abdomen.</p><p>"Yeonjun!" Someone rubbed his back as the coughs died down. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Yeonjun stared at the stranger who was rubbing his back. He was kind of short, but not overly so, and his hair was a soft pink. Can people have pink hair? Yeonjun racked his brain for the answer but sifting through his thoughts was like wading through mud. How do you get pink hair? You can't be born with it, he knew that much. What about flamingos? Flamingos are pink. Wait, how does he know what a flamingo looks like? He doesn't remember ever seeing one, but then again he doesn't remember <em>not </em>ever seeing one.</p><p>"Yeonjun? Yeonjun can you hear me?"</p><p>Yeonjun. That's his name, he knows that. But why does this stranger know his name? Who are they?</p><p>"Who are you?" The words came out slurred to Yeonjun's annoyance. Why was he so weak? He had so many questions and not nearly enough answers.</p><p>"Who... am I? Yeonjun, it's me. Jimin." The stranger, Jimin, looked alarmed and Yeonjun couldn't figure out why. "Okay. Okay. Everything's fine. Yeonjun, the doctor's gonna ask you a few questions, 'kay?"</p><p>Yeonjun stared at him blankly. Should he know who this person is?</p><p>"Hey there," A woman with a pretty and kind face came to sit next to Yeonjun. "I'm Dr Kim Yongsun and you are...?"</p><p>"Choi Yeonjun."</p><p>"When were you born, Yeonjun?"</p><p>"September 13th, <a>1999</a>."</p><p>"Okay, do you go to college?"</p><p>"I, uhh, I d-don't know..."</p><p>"That's fine, Yeonjun." The doctor scribbled something down on her clipboard. "Do you remember where you live?"</p><p>"Um, n-no..." Yeonjun was getting worried. Why couldn't he remember anything? How doesn't he know if he goes to college or not?</p><p>"Can you tell me something about your life that you <em>do </em>remember?"</p><p>"I, um..." Yeonjun furrowed his brow. This question was so vague, so simple that it <em>should</em> have been the easiest thing in the world - but it wasn't. Yeonjun couldn't think of a single thing: not the names of his parents, if he had siblings, or even where he grew up. Nothing. "... I don't remember."</p><p>Yeonjun heard a sharp intake of breath somewhere off to his left.</p><p>"Okay, Yeonjun." The nice doctor was writing something down again. "I'll be back in a few minutes to do some cognitive tests, okay?" She turned to the other people in the room. "Don't overwhelm him."</p><p>A heavy silence fell upon the room as the doctor walked out, allowing, Yeonjun to try and figure out what was going on.</p><p>First thing's first, why was he here? His head was throbbing and there was a dull pain in his abdomen. <em>Something </em>must have happened, but he didn't know what. That was a dead end, so what's next? Who were the people in the room with him?</p><p>Yeonjun carefully shifted his head so he could see the people sat to the left of the bed. There were four of them. One of them - <em>Jimin, </em>Yeonjun reminds himself - was pacing back and forth down the length of the room, small fingers fiddling with his cotton candy hair.</p><p>The other three were sat stiffly in the plastic hospital chairs, two of them whispering to each other and the other one watching Jimin with worried eyes. Yeonjun looked more closely at his eyes, noticing that one of them was smoothly mono lidded and the other had a crease. That was unusual.</p><p>Yeonjun turned his attention to the whisperers. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but they kept stealing glances in his direction. The one on the left had an almost perfectly symmetrical face, and when he looked at the one on the right, Yeonjun could the ghost of a dimple that would be revealed with a smile. No one was smiling now, though.</p><p>Yeonjun tried to figure out what was going on, but had no recollection of... anything, really. It wasn't like he had forgotten <em>everything,</em> he supposed. Like, he <em>knew </em>things, but had no idea <em>how </em>he knew those things. For example, he knew his birthday, but had no memories of celebrating it. He just <em>knew </em>that was his birthday. How old was he, though? He was asked about college, so he must be an adult. What year was it? If he knew that, then he could figure his age out.</p><p>Soon enough, the doctor came back in with a nurse and did some cognitive tests. It was all very tedious and boring and nobody would tell him why he was there in the first place.</p><p>"Okay, well I'm glad to tell you that your brain is fine for the most part-"</p><p>"For the most part?!" Symmetrical-face cut the doctor off.</p><p>"Well, Yeonjun seems to have amnesia."</p><p>A stunned silence fell over the room, only to be interrupted when Dimple's phone chimed.</p><p>"Shit, Yoongi just arrived."</p><p>Unusual-eyes groaned. "What are we supposed to tell him?"</p><p>Yeonjun was lost. He didn't know these people or who they were talking about. He was brought back out of his thoughts when Jimin finally spoke up.</p><p>"What caused it?"</p><p>"We think it was a combination of the concussion and the lack of oxygen getting to the brain as a result of the stab wound-"</p><p>The doctor continued talking, but Yeonjun ears were ringing with her words. <em>Stab wound? How the fuck did he get a stab wound?</em></p><p>"-jun? Yeonjun are you listening?" Jimin was gently shaking Yeonjun's shoulder.</p><p>"What? O-oh, um yeah."</p><p>"Yeonjun, I was just saying how you might struggle with short term memory for a day or two as a result of your concussion. Also, we'd like you to stay her for at least a week to monitor your wound and ensure it doesn't get infected, although you might be able to leave sooner depending on your progress." The doctor hesitated for a second, as if she was weighing her words carefully. "Yeonjun, if your memories return-"</p><p>"If?!" Symmetrical-face exclaimed, horrified.</p><p>"If your memories return, you will have to give a statement to the police."</p><p>Yeonjun stared at her. "Why?"</p><p>"Are you sure you want me to explain now? You're still recovering and-"</p><p>It seemed like the poor doctor was never going to be able to speak without being interrupted because, at that moment, the door was flung open and a man rushed to Yeonjun's side.</p><p>"Fuck, Yeonjun, are you okay? What happened? How-"</p><p>The man had mint green hair and was probably around Jimin's height. Dimple pried him away from Yeonjun and murmured quietly as he led him outside.</p><p>"Um, can someone tell me what happened?" Yeonjun finally asked.</p><p>"Okay, Yeonjun. Your friend got a text from you asking for help, and they went to find you. When they found you, you were in an alleyway bleeding out from a stab wound." The doctor looked at him sympathetically.</p><p>Yeonjun didn't know how he was supposed to react to that. </p><p>As everyone waited for Yeonjun to process the information, someone started shouting outside the room.</p><p>"You're lying! Shut the fuck up Namjoon, you're lying!"</p><p>"Stop! Why would I lie about this?! Just calm down!"</p><p>For the second time in about five minutes, the door was flung open. The man with mint hair rushed in again.</p><p>"Yeonjun, tell me he's fucking lying, tell me you know who I am!"</p><p>Yeonjun simply stared. This was all too much. Everyone was asking questions he didn't have the answers to, expecting him to know things he doesn't. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, waiting for a flash of recognition, for a moment of realization, for <em>anything. </em>But none of that happened. Instead, Yeonjun said the first thing that came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this me procrastinating writing Is It Okay To Fall? pfffft idk what you're talking about lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guess who's still procrastinating lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're my what?!"</p><p>"Your boyfriend."</p><p>Yeonjun looked towards Yoongi for confirmation, who gave him a small nod. Yoongi, once he had overcome his initial shock, he refused to leave Yeonjun's side. There were still moments where hurt flashed in his eyes when Yeonjun asked about something he should know, but he masked it well, enduring all of Yeonjun's tedious questions.</p><p>("Why is Jimin's hair pink?"</p><p>"He dyed it when he was drunk."</p><p>"Why is your hair green?"</p><p>"I was also drunk."</p><p>"Why is my hair yellow?"</p><p>"You were there. We were all drunk."</p><p>"But I'm twenty?"</p><p>"And I'm irresponsible. Sue me.")</p><p>"Why do I have a boyfriend?"</p><p>Yoongi scoffed from across the room. "What the fuck do you mean 'why do you have a boyfriend'? Presumably because you think he's hot."</p><p>"I mean, yeah." Yeonjun replied honestly. "Wait, how is this gonna work? Do we still date? I don't even know who you are."</p><p>Okay, yeah, that <em>was</em> pretty blunt, but Yeonjun didn't know how else to cope really. If he thought about his words, then he had to think about the situation in general, and he was trying <em>very </em>hard not to do that.</p><p>"Um," Soobin looked down at his hands, fiddling with the leather bracelet on his wrist. "I, um, I understand if you want to break up. Like you said - you don't even know who I am."</p><p>Yeonjun felt a pang of guilt for making Soobin so uncomfortable. "Well, we don't need to <em>break up</em>, but we could, um, kinda take a step back? Maybe get to know each other again? Like, I've f-forgotten you, and <em>I'm</em> probably different now I don't remember anything."</p><p>"Okay. Okay, yeah that sounds good." Soobin flashed him a shy smile and Yeonjun's heart stuttered. <em>Huh. Maybe this can work out. </em></p><p>Soobin stayed a while longer, telling Yeonjun about stuff like music, and TV shows, patiently explaining anything he didn't quite understand. When he had to leave to go home for dinner, Yeonjun felt his heart had grown a little lighter. </p><p>--</p><p>"Hey, Yoongi."</p><p>"Yeah, kid?"</p><p>"Could you, ugh this sounds weird, tell me about... me?" Yeonjun said, glancing over at his brother. The mint hair never failed to surprise him.</p><p>"Uh, I guess?" Yoongi moved so he was sat next to Yeonjun's bed. "Where should I start?"</p><p>"What's my major?"</p><p>"Dance. You minor in music, but you've always liked dance better."</p><p>"Huh. I guess I'll have to start everything again, though."</p><p>Yoongi shook his head. "Maybe, maybe not. A lot of the dancing might just be muscle memory, so you might be able to catch up if you work hard enough. What else do you want to know?"</p><p>"If we're brothers then why do we have different family names?" That question had been flitting around the back of Yeonjun's mind since he was told Yoongi's his brother.</p><p>"Our parents divorced."</p><p>"Oh. Why? And why... why aren't they here?"</p><p>"Well, they divorced because it just wasn't working out anymore, I guess. It's not like they were always arguing, they just didn't see each other in their futures." Yoongi looked away, trying to find the right words. "Dad died about three years ago."</p><p>"Oh. Um, what about Mom?"</p><p>"Mom disowned you a couple of months after Dad's death. She wasn't <em>in</em> love with Dad, but she still loved him. And she..." Yoongi hesitated, not sure whether he should say this. "She blames you for Dad's death."</p><p>Yeonjun's head was reeling. It was like he was peering into somebody else's life - like he was intruding. This wasn't <em>fair. </em>He didn't ask for this. <em>Nobody </em>asked for this. Old Yeonjun (as he had taken to calling the version of himself from before in his head) had a boyfriend and friends. This wasn't fair to them. They probably wanted Old Yeonjun back. Scratch that, they <em>definitely </em>wanted Old Yeonjun back.</p><p>"Uh, Yeonjun? You still want me to tell you about yourself?"</p><p>Yeonjun snapped out of his spiralling. "No. Tell me about you?"</p><p>Yoongi chuckled and the mood lightened considerably. "Well, I'm twenty-seven and I live with my boyfriend, Jung Hoseok. He's a tattoo artist."</p><p>"What about you? What's your job?"</p><p>"I'm a florist." </p><p>Yeonjun struggled to stifer his giggles.</p><p>"Stop it! Why is everyone always like this?"</p><p>Openly laughing, Yeonjun shook his head. "You have to understand, the first time I saw you, you yelled at your friend and he looked <em>terrified</em> and-"</p><p>Oh. <em>The first time. </em>Yeonjun hung his head. He didn't want to see the look on his brother's face. Tears stung at his eyes.</p><p>"Hey. Hey, Yeonjun, look at me."</p><p>He reluctantly lifted his gaze to meet Yoongi's.</p><p>"None of this is your fault. <em>None of it. </em>Okay? If it's <em>this</em> hard for <em>me,</em> it must be <em>Hell</em> for <em>you.</em> Don't worry about hurting my feelings. Don't keep stuff bottled up for my benefit. Shout. Throw things. Scream at me about how <em>fucking unfair </em>it is." Yoongi took a shaky breath. "You didn't ask for this, so don't act like it's your fault."</p><p>"...okay."</p><p>Yoongi reached over and carefully ruffled Yeonjun's hair.</p><p>"So, you have a flower shop?"</p><p>"Don't look so shocked." Yoongi snorted. "Yeah I do. You know, I sell a bouquet called Fuck Off, full of weeds. Surprisingly popular."</p><p>Yoongi's little speech didn't magically fix everything, but it did help. However, Yeonjun still couldn't help but feel guilty when he couldn't recognize his friends when they visited, or kept calling his brother's friends by the wrong names, or didn't know it was Yoongi's birthday.</p><p>He felt like he had stolen someone else's life.</p><p>--</p><p>"We don't think this was just a random stabbing."</p><p>It was only a few hours until Yeonjun was allowed to leave the hospital, and a policewoman had shown up to take a statement. Apparently nobody had told them the extent of his amnesia.</p><p>"Why?" Namjoon (who Yeonjun had dubbed Dimple in his head) had been "keeping Yeonjun company" (aka babysitting) while Yoongi set up the spare room in his apartment. It was decided that Yeonjun would stay with Yoongi and Hoseok for the time being. </p><p>"It appears that the view of the security camera outside the convenience store had been purposefully obstructed, and the knife found at the scene was wiped of any prints. Also, all of Yeonjun's texts have been cleared along with his call history." She turned to Yeonjun. "Who knows the password to your phone, other than you?"</p><p>Yeonjun had had enough. Once again, people were asking questions he couldn't answer. "<em>I </em>don't fucking know the password to my phone!"</p><p>Namjoon put a hand on Yeonjun's arm and turned to the woman. "I think it would be best if you left now. We can't help you."</p><p>When she <em>finally</em> left the room, Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "<em>Just try and remember, I'm sure something will come back to you,</em>" he mimicked the woman's voice, high pitched and nasally, before grumbling to himself, "oh, sure, why didn't I think of that? Maybe the hole in my stomach will disappear too if I just <em>believe in myself</em>. Fucking bitch."</p><p>Namjoon snorted. "Good to see you still have a habit of swearing at everyone. Also, technically, studies have shown that those who are more willing to heal get better faster."</p><p>"Oh, fuck off. What would you know?"</p><p>"I own my own clinic. I think i would know quite a bit."</p><p>"You own a clinic?!"</p><p>"Well, co-own. It's mine and Seokjin's."</p><p>Yeonjun furrowed his brow. "Seokjin... is he one of the ones who was here when I woke up? Yoongi's told me everyone's names and stuff, but it's a lot."</p><p>"I'm sure it is." Namjoon was easy to be around, Yeonjun decided. He was understanding, but not in a condescending way. He acknowledged the shittiness of the situation without making a big deal of it, and Yeonjun appreciated that. "Yeah, when you woke up there was me, Jimin, Taehyung and Seokjin."</p><p>"Is Seokjin the one with the symmetrical face?"</p><p>Laughing, Namjoon nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess so. He's really handsome, isn't he?"</p><p>"Are you two together?"</p><p>"Not really, no." Namjoon tilted his head, thinking. "People always think we are because we live together and sort of share finances because of the clinic, but we're not. I guess you could call it a queer platonic relationship?"</p><p>Yeonjun blinked at him. "A what now?"</p><p>"Well, for starters, <em>both</em> of us are aromantic - which, I mean, what are the odds of that - which means we don't experience romantic attraction. But it's still nice to have someone who's always gonna be there, which is why people think we're a couple. We kinda do relationship-y things, but we're just really good friends. Does that make sense?"</p><p>"So it's kinda like a relationship without the romance bit?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess. I love him, but I'm not <em>in love</em> with him."</p><p>Yeonjun thinks for a moment. "That sounds really nice."</p><p>Namjoon visibly brightens. "It does, doesn't it? Most people don't get it, but it makes me happy and that's all I care about."</p><p> </p><p>Happy... The mere concept seems so far away to Yeonjun. He <em>literally</em> can't remember what makes him happy.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how many times Yoongi tells him otherwise, he feels like he's stolen someone else's life. Like he's taken away Yoongi's brother, Soobin's boyfriend, Yeonjun's identity.</p><p> </p><p>And there's no way to give it back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally have an idea of where this is going, I just need to get the pacing right lol</p><p>also please don't expect regular updates bc you won't get them ㅠㅠ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun sat in the spare room of his brother's apartment after <em>finally </em>being discharged from the hospital. He still wasn't allowed to do any "strenuous activity", but at least he wasn't stuck in a boring hospital bed all day. Still having a lot of free time, he watched TV shows and YouTubers that his friends told him he liked. He was binging Markiplier's Five Nights at Freddie's series when his brother knocked on the bedroom door.</p><p>"Hey Yeonjun, Huening Kai's here to see you."</p><p>Huening Kai... he was the one with black hair? The youngest? Yeah, he was the youngest of his friend group. Yeonjun tried to remember more from when his friends had visited him in hospital, but there had been so much to take in at once most of it had gone in one ear and out the other.</p><p>"Yeonjun?" Yoongi was now right in front of Yeonjun, a hand placed on the boy's shoulder bringing him back to reality.</p><p>"What? Oh, right. Uh, he can come in, I guess?" </p><p>Yeonjun had been doing that a lot - spacing out, that is. The doctor said it was called 'dissociating' and that he did it because his brain found it easier to disconnect from reality than try and deal with everything going on. Yeonjun thought that was utter bullshit. But then again, Yeonjun thought most of what the doctors said was utter bullshit. Not knowing who did this to him, he didn't really have anywhere to place his blame. The doctors were just an easy target.</p><p>"Hey! I brought snacks!" A tall, kind of lanky, black haired boy practically sprinted into the room and flung himself down on the bed next to Yeonjun.</p><p>"Kai, just remember not to tire him out."</p><p>Yeonjun groaned. "I'm not a kid, Yoongi."</p><p>"Whatever." </p><p>Yeonjun flipped his brother off as he backed out the room and shut the door. "Hey, Kai. What snacks did you bring?"</p><p>"They're your favourites! Or they <em>were</em> your favourites? I dunno what tense to use but- oh hey, we're you watching Markiplier? Come on, take your headphones out so we can watch together!"</p><p>Yeonjun and Huening Kai ended up watching most of Markiplier's FNaF videos together, and Yeonjun learnt that the younger boy had practically no brain to mouth filter, asking and saying pretty much anything and everything. It was kinda tiring, but Yeonjun liked how Kai never failed to just say it like it is. He was kinda like Yoongi, Yeonjun supposed, just without the sarcasm and coldness.</p><p>"So, when do you think you'll be going back to college?" Huening Kai asked halfway through Markiplier's playthrough of Ultimate Custom Night.</p><p>"I don't know. Probably not for a while." Yeonjun replied, "You're still in high school, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, Taehyun too."</p><p>Yeonjun thought for a minute, trying to remember which of his friends was which. "Taehyun's the... quiet one?"</p><p>"Yup!" Huening confirmed cheerfully. Yeonjun had no idea how the boy was always so happy, but he wasn't complaining. "We should all meet up now that you're out of hospital! It sucks that the nurses didn't let us all visit at once."</p><p>Yeonjun snorted. "You're lucky they let you visit at all with all the noise you were making."</p><p>"I was excited to see you!" Huening Kai protested, nudging Yeonjun with his elbow. The boy was quiet for a moment before speaking again, his voice uncharacteristically small. "I... I was scared too. I didn't want to have to look you in the eye and introduce myself like a stranger. I thought maybe if acted like nothing was wrong..."</p><p>"Kai, I'm-"</p><p>"Yeonjun, I swear to God, if you say you're sorry I <em>will</em> smother you with one of my plushies."</p><p>"I- with your what?"</p><p>Huening Kai laughed, loud and radiant. "Did I not tell you already? I have like, a ton of plushies. Go on, check your camera roll, I bet there's some pictures of them."</p><p>Yeonjun froze. He had been avoiding seeing any of the pictures on his phone, not wanting to be reminded of the life he was intruding. The background of his phone used to be a picture of him and Soobin but when the guilt became so much it made him feel sick, he changed it too a plain black. "I'd rather not." His tone was icy, the steely cold masking the fear and shame that lay underneath.</p><p>An awkward silence filled the room, the only sound being the YouTube video playing in the background. </p><p>"I know you're probably sick of being asked this, but... are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I-I... no." Yeonjun hated the way his voice broke on the word. Hated the way he couldn't stop the tears spilling from his eyes. Hated the way he leant into Huening Kai's touch as the boy pulled him in for a hug. </p><p>He hated the way he was so <em>weak.</em></p><p>"I-I just- I feel like I've j-just stolen somebody's life and i-it's not fair on a-any of you and s-sometimes I-"</p><p>Yeonjun cut himself off. He had already revealed much more than he ever planned on revealing.</p><p>"Sometimes you...?"</p><p>Oh, fuck it. Yeonjun was tired and angry and his brain to mouth filter was about as good as Huening Kai's at the moment.</p><p>"S-sometimes I feel l-like it would have been b-better if Jimin hadn't found me i-in time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol still got terrible writer's block for It's Okay To Fall so i'm doing this ig</p><p>also for some reason i decided to start writing a bts magic au, but idk when i'll post that. but if you're interested in that, keep an eye out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>discontinued for now</p><p>im sorrryyyyy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm so so sorry, but I'm discontinuing this for now. I think i'll come back to it at some point  - maybe do it as a chatfic - but right now i just don't have the motivation to do it T^T</p><p>If I ever decide this is discontinued <em>forever,</em> I'll tell you guys where I was going with the plot, but I'm pretty sure I'll come back to this later :)</p><p> </p><p>If you're an army (which if you were reading this, you probably are) and like my writing, you could check out my ongoing work It's Okay To Fall if you haven't already, which I am <em>definitely</em> sticking with to the end. I have the whole plot planned out for that one and me and my cousin are working on it together :)))</p><p> </p><p>anyways, hopefully i'll see you later on this work :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. sorry >^<</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is discontinued as of today!! i know i said that if i discontinued i would summarise the plot, but if i'm being honest, i've uh forgotten what i actually wanted to do with this...</p><p>but yeah this was just a thing that i added to whenever i was bored and its not very good and i just dont feel like continuing.</p><p>if anyone wants to continue it then feel free to i guess but i wont be writing anymore</p><p>sorry!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>